


The Hellfire Gala

by marvelfan98



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: Krakoa's first annual Hellfire Gala helps the mutants break away from human mores
Relationships: Various Pairings
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Hellfire Gala

**Author's Note:**

> (This story doesn't have a specific moment in the modern timeline but is before X of swords. If they are any errors in continuity just assume a slight alternate universe. Please enjoy)
> 
> ( 'this represents telepathy' )

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Scott asked Jean. He was standing in the doorway to the bathroom of their new home on the moon.

“Scott sweety, we’ve talked about this.” Jean answered, looking at herself in the mirror, taking one last look to make sure her hair and make-up were good. “And besides…” She added. “I went to all this effort” With that jean turned towards Scott, one hand on her hip and the other indicating towards her body in a waving motion.

Jean was in a green dress, the same colour as her uniform. It was low cut, displaying Jeans generous cleavage. The length went almost all the way to her ankles but one side was slid all the way up to her thigh allowing one of her long legs to poke out. She wore a pair of heels increasing her height by nearly three inches. Her red hair cascaded around her shoulders framing her face perfectly, and her face had an elegant layer of makeup on it.

“You do look stunning.” Scott admitted to her. “Of course you always do.” He said moving towards her, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Well thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Jean told him inticating his own outfit. A perfectly tailored tuxedo. “Now really if you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to go tonight, but I really think we should. It will be good for Krakoa and help us break away from human society.” She explained to him.

Scott thought for a moment. He knew Jean was right. Tonight was the first annual Hellfire Gala. The king and queens of the club had sent out invitations to many of Krakoa’s citizens inviting them for a night of elegance and debauchery in classic Hellfire style. It didn’t take a genius to know where this night was likely to lead if this was truly going to be like a classic hellfire party, especially considering the invitations made it clear only adults were allowed to enter.

“You’re right.” Scott finally admitted. “I know we’re trying to move forward from the outdated rules of the humans but sometimes it still feels strange.”

“That’s why we need to do this.” Jean said “Help us get rid of those vestiges of the old world. Plus I’m sure there will be a lot of others there that feel the same as you, and having a member of the quiet council and the captain commander there is bound to help a lot of them feel more comfortable with it too.”

“Aren’t most of the council going to be there?” Scott said “And I know the other captains are all going.”

“True,” Jean conceded. “But none of them have the same presence as you do my love. The great leader of the X-men” She continued, a smile on her face.

“You think flattery is going to get you what you want?” Scott asked, smiling back at her.

“Won’t it?” Jean countered.

“Of course.” Scott said kissing her deeply. They embraced and let the kiss linger for a few minutes before Jean finally pulled away.

“We should get going.” She said. “We don’t want to be late.” She took Scott’s hand and began to walk towards the portal that would take them back to the main island of Krakoa. “Are you ready?” she asked as they stood in front of the portal, holding Scott’s hand.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Scott answered as they stepped through together.

***********

One teleport and a short telekinetic flight later and Scott and Jean were Standing at the door to a new building in Hellfire bay. The structure had grown overnight. It rose out of the water, standing in the place that was normally occupied by the bridge between the mainland and the black king’s fortress of blackstone, the bridge seeming to have receded back into Krakoa. The building took aspects off all the existing Hellfire fortresses. It had tall obsidian towers like those of blackstone with offshoots of diamond like the white palace, and large curving red windows matching the outside of the red keep.

“They grew a whole new building for the Gala?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, Emma and Shaw have been arguing about it for weeks in the quiet council meetings. Fighting about how exactly it should look.” Jean explained.

“Figures.” Scott said. He raised his hand to knock but before he could even begin the swing he heard a voice in his head.

‘Please enter. The Hellfire club welcomes you.’ Scott immediately recognised it as not one voice but a chorus of five. Apparently the Cuckoos were monitoring the door.

Scott reached for the door handle and pushed it open, the couple stepping through. They entered into a large hall decorated in the hellfire clubs classic victorian style. Large drapes hanging from the ceiling, plush couches lining the walls, hand carved oak tables and many fancy decorations. There was another door at the other end of the hallway. Scott and Jean made their way to the second door, opening it as well. They passed into a very large room full of other people.

Scott took in the crowd, there must have been dozens of people here, maybe even hundreds. It seemed to him that basically anyone living on Krakoa that had ever used a code name, hero or villain, was gathered in the room. Scott was happy to see that the crowd was very mixed, the heroes and villains all intermingled rather than separated showing the true unity Krakoa had brought to the mutants. He saw X-men, Brotherhood, Acolytes and even Morlocks. He saw a group of some of the more recent students of the old Xavier school, he felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of them being here but he guessed they were adults now. Even more uncomfortable he saw both Cable and Rachel here as well. He would definitely be doing his best to stay as far from his two adult children tonight. He noticed that many of the people, especially the former heroes, looked quite nervous. Many of the old villains on the other hand looked very excited.

“Ah it seems our final guests have arrived.” Emma Frosts’ voice carried across the room, clearly being amplified by her telepathy to be heard over the sounds of small talk that filled the room, and as the talking all immediately stopped he figured she’d projected the words into everyone's minds. Scott looked to where the audible part of the voice had come from. At the opposite end of the room he saw a small dais with three thrones on it. On the left most seat he saw Sebastian Shaw the black king of the hellfire club, dressed in his traditional attire of victorian era clothes. On the far right there was Kate Pryde the new red queen and one of Scotts oldest friends, Kate was dressed in the sort of pirate garb she had taken to wearing since she became the captain of the Marauder, A flowy white dress shirt and black leather pants covered by a full length red coat, the look was completed with knee high boots and a three pointed hat. Kate sat very relaxed, one of her legs hanging over an arm of the throne as she slouched down into the seat. In the center chair was the woman who had just spoken, Emma Frost the white queen. Her outfit really caught Scotts’ eye. It was very akin to what she had worn in her days when she’d been more known as an enemy of the X-men as opposed to a member. She had a white cape tied around her neck and wore a white corset bustier as a top, its strings seeming to be straining to contain her large breasts. She had no pants on and seemed to be wearing just a white thong, though Scott couldn’t confirm for sure it was a thong as she was seated but if history had taught him anything he had no doubts. She accessorized the look with long white gloves that went past her elbows and high heeled thigh high white boots. Behind the three of them was a huge red curtain, extending wall to wall and floor to ceiling.

“Now that everyone has arrived I do believe it’s time to begin.” Emma said as she stood from her Chair and walked to the front of the dais, the eyes of everyone in the room on her. “Welcome our honoured guests.” She continued, her arms spread in front of her. “Each of you has earned your invitation here tonight. You have all in your own way fought for our kind over the years. You may not have always been fighting on the same side as each other but you all did what you thought was best for mutant kind.” 

Scott couldn’t help but feel like Emma was being a little generous with that statement. Sure maybe some of the former villains had just been extremists fighting for mutant superiority, but he could think of more than a few that he saw here that had only ever been fighting for their own gain. As he thought about that Jean gave him a slight nudge in the side. He looked at her and heard her voice in his mind.

‘Keep an open mind dear, remember this is a new start for us all’ Clearly she had picked up his thoughts telepathically.

‘Right’ he thought back to her ‘Sorry, old habit’ 

“In honor of Krakoa the Hellfire Club is happy to have you all here for our first annual gala.” Emma continued “Tonight we are here to celebrate this new nation of ours and the very bright future our species has ahead of us. Each of you helped make this new land a reality in your own way and may you take this celebration as our way of saying thank you. Of course I’m sure you are expecting a little more from the Hellfire Club then a simple large empty room, and we don’t plan to disappoint.” With those words Emma raised her hands into the air and the red curtain behind her fell to the ground.

Immediately behind the curtain were two long wooden tables. The one to Emma’s left was filled with food and drink, silver platters of fresh fruits, chocolates, cakes and many other fine foods. There were dozens of bottles of various alcohols, wines and beers as well as fresh squeezed juices. On the table to Emma’s right in stark contrast to the fancy spread on the first table there was an assortment of every type of sex toy one could imagine, vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, then continueing along inyo things like blind folds, whips, hand cuffs, and lengths of rope. Just about anything anyone could use to enhance their sex lives.

Behind the tables stood a line of men and women, thirty of each alternating by gender. They were dressed in uniforms, if the tiny amount of clothing they had on could even be called that. The men wore basically just speedos, with bow ties around their necks and sleeve cuffs around their wrists. The Women were dressed very similar to Emma but with less decoration, they had on small thongs, corset bustiers, garter belts and stockings. The men and women were all wearing domino masks around their eyes, though it seemed more for style than to protect their identities. The colours of their clothing were split evenly among black, white and red, each of the branches of the Hellfire Club seeming to be represented by ten men and ten women.

Even further into the room behind the men and women were lines of large four post beds, piles of pillows, and may posh couches and chairs.

“So my friends” Emma began again after giving everyone a moment to take in the sight. “Please drink our wine and dine on our food. Allow our well trained staff to serve your every need, both mundane and more carnal if you so desire. Make use of our beds and of our toys. Tonight what’s ours is yours.” Her voice continued to build in volume as she went, coming now to its peak. “Let us make this a night to remember! And don’t forget the first law of Krakoa, make more mutants!”

Upon the final words both Shaw and Kate stood from their thrones and began to cheer and the act quickly spread amongst the gathered guests. With that Scott noticed many people began to move towards the tables and the men and women beyond, and the beds beyond that.

“Have fun Scott.” Jean said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, and hopefully I’ll see you a little later.” She continued with a smile on her face.

“I love you too.” Scott said. With that Jean walked off on her own. They had talked earlier and agreed that they should separate at the start of the night in order to help them embrace the experience and not just spend the whole night together.

Scott looked around the room unsure what to do or where to go next. He noticed a lot of people had started to shed their clothing and pair off, or sometimes more than pairs. Off on one of the beds he saw Logan and Ororo, both already naked, Logan was sucking on one of Ororo’s nipples, her head was thrown back in what looked like pleasure. Over at another point he saw a group of the old pre Krakoa Marauders gathered together. Arclight was on her knees giving a very eager blowjob to Scalphunter, while just to the side of them Vertigo was sitting between Harpoon and Blockbuster, she looked tiny between the two large men, she was going back and forth between making out with the two of them while they both had their hands all over her naked form.

‘Oh Scott’ the leader of the X-men heard in his head ‘I hope you’re not planning on just watching all night’ The voice belonged to Emma. He looked over and saw her sitting on her throne, a smile on her face ‘I know how good you are in bed and it would be a waste of your talents if you decided to just play the voyeur.’

‘Just getting adjusted.’ he responded to her ‘unlike you I’m not used to being the middle of an orgy.’

‘Well embrace it Scott. I think you’ll find you’ll enjoy yourself.’ She had at this point risen from her chair and started to walk towards Scott. Even though the room was already filling with the sounds of moans as well as the other noises associated with sex Scott was sure he could still hear her heels clicking as she came closer. “Of course” she continued out loud as she reached him, her hand rising to caress the side of his face “If you’re still feeling a little nervous about the crowd I’m sure I could make you feel like we’re all alone.”

With that Emma leaned in to him and kissed him deeply. Scott quickly began kissing her back. She was right, the familiarity of the kiss helped relax him. He felt her hands under his jacket, rubbing against his muscular abs through his shirt. His own hands went to her hips and they pressed closer together. Emma took his hand and pulled away from the kiss. She started to lead him away towards one of the unoccupied beds in the back of the room. Emma’s other hand reached up to her neck and in a quick motion undid the clasp to her cape letting it fall to the floor as they walked. Scott then found himself staring at Emma’s ass as she walked in front of him. It had always been one of his favorite physical parts of the woman, and it looked so amazing in her small white thong. The smooth cheeks were absolutely mesmerising and he could barely even remember the walk to the bed by the time they made it there. Emma pushed Scott into a seated position on the end of the soft mattress.

“Not that you don’t look lovely in this tuxedo Scott darling but I think it needs to go.” Emma said as she began to take off his jacket. 

“If you insist.” Scott responded, smiling in anticipation. It had been quite a while since he’d been with Emma like this. Emma and him had a lot of philosophical differences but he had to admit that this part of their relationship had always been their strong suit.

Emma started to kiss him again as her fingers began to work on his shirt buttons. Scott felt her tongue enter his mouth, licking and massaging his own tongue. Soon she had all of his buttons undone and she pulled off the garment, tossing it away. The beautiful blonde now started kissing his neck, and then down his chest and she sunk down to her knees. Her hands made quick work on his belt buckle and then reached into his pants to find his semi hard cock, taking a hold of it she mischievously said “There’s my old friend. I’ve certainly missed him.”

“Oh he missed you too.” Scott said while making a sound somewhere between a small laugh and a moan. Emma’s gloved hand felt amazing on his cock, making it quickly grow harder. She pulled his pants down. Scott quickly lifted himself off the bed to allow her to pull them off, Scott kicked off his shoes as well and he was now fully nude. Emma leanded her face towards his cock, he could feel her hot breath on his dick. Her tongue came out of her mouth and slowly she ran it from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip. Scott moaned from the lick then moaned again as he felt her lips wrap around the tip of his cock, her tongue flicking back and forth over the head. Emma’s lips started moving up and down his length, only a few inches at first but quickly she was taking his whole length in and out of her mouth, the tip of his cock going into her throat. One of her hands was on his balls, massaging them as she sucked his cock. Scott had almost forgotten just how good Emma was at it but all that pleasure quickly came back to him. He looked down at her and Emma stared back at him, keeping eye contact as her head bobbed up and down.

After a few minutes of this Emma pulled Scott’s cock from her mouth, his hard length glistening from her saliva. She rose to stand in front of him

“Could you give me a hand with this darling?” She asked, indicating the laces at the front of her corset. Scott’s fingers made quick work of the laces, a skill he’d learned very quickly in their past relationship. It fell away from her body exposing her large tits to Scott. He took the amazing sight in and a look of slight confusion crossed his face.

“Uh Emma… is there something… different here?” Scott asked at a loss.

“Very astute.” Emma said with a smile “I spent a lot of money making my body look the way it did. Getting it to be absolutely perfect. Now that we have a way to grow ourselves new bodies, did you really think I wasn’t going to take advantage of that?” She explained. “I have the same body as before but now it’s all natural.” Emma looked very proud as she said all this.

“Well it looks amazing.” Scott said now understanding why her tits had looked a little different. They were still very large and still seemed to defy gravity but they had lost that bit of unnaturally perfect sphere shape they had had when they were implants. Emma’s light pink nipples looked the same as they always had, and they were poking out at him. Scott’s hands were quickly on the beautiful orbs eager to see how the feel of them had changed. They were far softer than they had been before, the contrast of her hard nipples felt amazing on his fingertips as he ran them over the pink nubs, causing Emma to gasp.

“I may have had them add a bit more sensitivity as well.” Emma said between her breaths as they grew more labored. Scott smiled at that and began to pay more attention to her nipples, circling his thumbs around them.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip as she felt the jolts of pleasure shoot through her. Her knees began to feel weak under her and she was worried they might simply give out beneath her. She took hold of Scott’s shoulders for support as he leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as she felt his tongue flicking over the sensitive spot. At the same time one of his hands was between her legs, rubbing her already wet pussy through her thong. She was so turned on, she needed him right now.

Emma pushed Scott back onto the bed. She quickly pulled off her panties revealing her shaved pussy. Now dressed in only her gloves and boots she climbed up onto the bed and straddled Scott. She looked into his eyes as she reached down and took a hold of his cock. She held it firm as she slowly lowered her pussy onto him. They both let out a moan as inch by inch his cock penetrated into her.

Scott’s hands went to Emma’s ass as she began to rock her hips back and forth, he loved the feeling of her soft ass in his palms. Her pussy was so wet and warm on his cock, it felt absolutely amazing. He admired her new all natural tits as they bounced while she rode him. Emma’s moans mixed with his own from the sensations. Scott started to move his own hips up and down, matching Emma’s movements.

Scott was suddenly pulled from the moment when he heard a scream off to the side. He looked over to a few beds away where he saw Frenzy laying on her back, her legs up in a V with her ankles being held by Exodus as he thrust his cock in and out of her. Her scream was clearly in pleasure as her body shook and convulsed in what Scott had to assume was a powerful orgasm.

“Mmmm doesn’t that look good?” Emma whispered in his ear as she leaned her body down on top of him.

“Fuck yes.” Scott answered staring at Frenzy, admiring her perfect form while she was rocked back and forth by the thrusts.

“Fuck me like that Scott.” Emma said, pulling his attention back to her. She lifted her hips up and off Scott’s cock. She immediately missed the feeling of him inside her but she knew it would be back in a matter of moments.

Scott rolled Emma over onto her back, and mimicking the position of the other couple he took hold of her ankles and held her legs up in the air. He quickly thrust his hard cock back inside her and began to move back and forth. Emma’s long legs still clad in her boots looked amazing, pointed to the ceiling like this and the view he had of the rest of her body was just as good. He felt the inner walls of her pussy massaging his cock making him moan again.

Emma began to use one of her hands to play with her large tits, rubbing and squeezing them as they rocked back and forth. Her other hand moved towards her pussy and she started to circle her fingers around her clit. The stimulation on her clit while simultaneously getting fucked felt like perfection. Add the feeling of her playing with her own nipples and she could feel herself getting ready to climax.

“Oh fuck me Scott! Yes, just like that!” She told him, only moments away. Scott seemed to redouble his efforts at her words and he started fucking her even harder. The sounds of his hips slapping against the back of her legs and ass turned her own so much. It was all too much for her to last any longer and she let out one final scream.

“Fuuuuuucckkkkk!” Every muscle in her body tensed and contracted. Her back arched as he felt the pleasure of her orgasm was over her.

Scott felt Emma’s pussy clamp down on him, becoming even tighter than it already had been. He kept going with his motions, fucking her throughout her orgasm. Once her body finally relaxed he slowed his pace, not stopping entirely but slowing down to give her a moment to catch her breath. He leaned forward and started to kiss her lips softly.

“God you were always so good at this.” Emma said to him as he started kissing her neck.

“So are you” Scott responded.

“Well of course.” She said smiling. Emma had never doubted her sexual skills. “Do you want to fuck my ass?” She whispered into his ear followed by a slight laugh.

Scott looked her in the eyes.

“Absolutely.” He said excitedly. Emma had introduced Scott to anal sex in their past relationship and he’d always loved it.

The two of them began to shift their position until Emma was on all fours in front of Scott. She wiggled her ass back and forth and looked back at him, playfully inviting him inside her. Scott took a moment to admire the view she was providing. Her perfect round ass facing him, her back arched to help accentuate it more.Scott took a hold of her cheeks and pulled them apart. Before just going for it he leaned forward and started to lick her ass and pussy. His tongue starting at her clit glided up across her lower lips and up to her tight butt hole. Emma let out a little moan which spurred him on. He continued to lick her like this for a few minutes until he felt like her puckered hole was wet enough.

He moved himself up behind her, lining his cock up with her tight hole. He pushed forward and slowly entered her ass. Emma felt even tighter than he remembered, perhaps another benefit of her new body. He moved into her slowly, inch by inch trying to let her adjust. But he only got half way in before Emma simply pushed back on her own, taking the rest of his cock in one swift motion. Scott thought he might cum right then and there but he managed to hold it back. The two of them then began to move back and forth. Their thrust meeting in the middle every time making the two of them moan and gasp in pleasure.

Emma loved the feeling of having her ass fucked. Scott’s cock plunged deep inside her, stretching her, invading her. It made her feel so purely sexual and aroused. She had her face down on the bed, biting into the sheets while her fists gripped them as well. Her body rocked from the motion of Scott fucking her making her tits rub against the bed, her extra sensitive nipples gaining pleasure as well.

Scott was in pure bliss. Emma’s ass felt so good wrapped around his cock like this, and the amazing view it provided just made it all the better. The thought of the view had Scott feeling a little curious so he took a look around the rest of the room, taking in the sites of the orgy going on around him.

On one bed he saw Cecilia Reyes. She was bound with a bunch of bondage gear. Her arms were behind her back tied by rope that went from her elbows down to her wrists, she had leather cuffs attaching her ankles, and she had a blind fold over her eyes. She was on her knees with Dr Nemesis standing above her. He held the sides of her head as he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. Scott was surprised to see her like that but figured good for her if she enjoyed it.

On one of the plush couches he saw Icarus sitting down with Wind dancer in his lap. The young woman was bouncing up and down on the boy's dick. Scott could see that her powers were coming into play as her hair was being wildly blown in a wind that seemed to be swirling around the two of them.

On another bed Scott saw Karma and her longtime teammate Magma. The two women were in a 69 position with Karma on top. From the angle he was at Scott only really had a view of Karma licking and sucking on Magma’s clit but it was an amazing sight to see.

“Enjoying the entertainment?” Emma asked between labored breaths. She was still moving her ass back to meet his every thrust.

“Very much.” Scott said, still scanning the room.

“Well it’s good to see you embracing the night.” Emma responded. “But how about you come back to me for a moment?” Scott looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. “I want you to cum for me Scott.” She told him. “I want you to be the first to cover my perfect new tits.”

“I think I can help you with that.” Scott said, a big smile on his face.

Once again the two of them began to shift position, soon Scott was standing in front of a kneeling Emma. She quickly moved the wrap her big tits around his cock, holding one of the orbs in each of her hands she started to move them along his length. Scott let his head fall back and moaned. He started thrusting his hips to match Emma’s movements, fucking her wonderfull tits.

“That’s it Scott. Tit fuck me like the dirty slut I am.” She encouraged him. “Use me, cover me in your cum.”

Between the soft warmth of her breasts on his cock and Emma’s dirty talk Scott knew he wasn’t going to last long. He started speeding up his movements until he quickly reached his orgasm. He let out a primal grunt as he started to cum. 

The first shot hit Emma in the neck. She quickly let go of her tits and took hold of his cock with one hand to continue stroking him and direct the rest of his cum. She pointed his cock at one of her breasts, letting the second large spray of cum cover it. She then pointed him at the other breast where she let the third and fourth smaller shots spray across it. She slowed her strokes as that seemed to be the end of his orgasm but she made sure to squeeze out every last drop. She leaned forward and licked the last few drops from the head of his cock, tasting the salty liquid on her tongue before swallowing it.

Scott looked at Emma, coved in his cum. The thick white liquid covering her tits, dripping down along her nipples and into her cleavage. She looked so very sexy in that moment. Scott collapsed onto the bed and Emma laid down beside him.

“Mmmm amazing as always.” Emma said.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Scott answered as he caught his breath.

“A perfect start to the night.” Emma told him, a smile on her face.

“Start?” Scott asked her “I think you might have worn me out.”

“Scott darling you didn’t think I would be prepared to make sure my guests would be able to make the most of this gala?” As she said that Emma propped herself up on her arms and scanned the room. She then motioned to one of the women that worked at the hellfire club. The woman quickly made her way over to the bed, stopping briefly to grab a towel from one of the tables.

“My queen.” The woman said, handing Emma the towel which she then used to start cleaning her chest. Scott noticed the woman was one of the ones dressed in white which he assumed meant she worked directly for Emma. She was an attractive girl that Scott guessed was around 20 years old. She had long brown hair and a slim body, kind of a girl next door look as opposed to the raw sexuality the women of the hellfire club usually exuded. Still very cute though. 

“Hello Ecstasy.” Emma said to her. “Could you please help Mr Summers here prepare for the rest of the night.”

“Of course my queen.” The young woman answered as she moved towards Scott.

“Look you’re a very attractive woman” Scott started to say “But I really think I might be…” He stopped speaking as the girl reached out and touched his shoulder. From her hand Scott felt a warmth start to flow through him. He felt completely rejuvenated and he noticed his cock had once again grown hard. His refractory period apparently disappeared.

“Oh wow!” He said, amazed by the feeling.

“Thank you Ecstasy.” Emma said to her.

You’re welcome my queen.” Ecstasy said with a slight bow before taking the dirty towel from Emma and walking away.

“She has a wonderful mutant gift.” Emma told Scott. “I’m sure she’ll be very busy tonight.” She leaned in and gave Scott another quick kiss. “Now if you’ll excuse me darling I wouldn’t be a very good hostess if I spent the whole evening with one guest.” She then stood from the bed and Scott watched as she walked off in all her naked glory. 

Scott took a look around the room and then down at his cock, once again rock hard. He smiled as he knew he was going to be in for a busy night himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. If you're interested in more please leave a review telling me what characters, pairings, or more then pairings you want to see.)


End file.
